ticopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Chironectes minimus
La cuica de agua (Chironectes minimus) es una especie de marsupial didelfimorfo de la familia Didelphidae, la única del género Chironectes. Es el único marsupial acuático; vive en bancos y barrancas, emergiendo después de atrapar peces, crustáceos y otros animales acuáticos, que comerá en el banco. Habita arroyos y en lagos desde el México hasta el norte de Argentina y el Caribe. Nombres comunes También se conoce como comadreja de agua, zarigüeya de agua, chucha de agua o incluso yapok, denominación de origen guaraní. Morfología Es un pequeño animal, de 27 a 35 cm de longitud, con 30 a 40 cm de cola. La piel es marmolada gris y negra mientras el hocico, ojos, y coronilla todos negros. Una banda más clara lo atraviesa por el lomo hasta las orejas, que son redondeadas y sin pelos. Tiene pelos faciales sensoriales en bigotes y debajo de cada ojo. La cola muy gruesa en pelo y negra en la base, es amarilla o blanca en su fin. Las patas traseras son palmeadas, mientras las anteriores ("manos") no, ya que las usa para agarrar sus presas mientras nada, propulsado por su cola y las patas palmeadas. Adaptaciones acuáticas Tiene varias adaptaciones para su estilo de vida acuático. Tiene pelo corto, denso que es repelente del agua. Patas propulsoras palmeadas, moviéndose con impulsos alternos; son simétricos para distribuir la fuerza de manera equlibrada en ambos cuartos traseros plameados, lo que incrementa la eficiencia hidrodinámica de movimiento a través del agua. Su larga cola ayuda a impulsarlo. Siendo un marsupial y al mismo tiempo un animal acuático, ha desarrollado un modo de proteger su cría mientras nada. Fuertes anillos de musculatura hacen una bolsa (que abren no estando sumergidas), por lo cual permanecerán secos, aunque su madre se sumerja totalmente en agua. El macho también dispone de la misma bolsa (aunque no hermética como los de la hembra), donde coloca sus genitales antes de nadar. Así previene heridas en contacto con ramas sumergidas, permitiéndole altas velocidades sin riesgos anatómicos. Reproducción El apareamiento es en diciembre y la cría de 1-5 cachorros nace 2 semanas más tarde en el nido. No aparecen fuera del marsupio hasta los 20 días. A los 22 días comienza la aparición de pelo, y a los 40 abren los ojos, y ya se asoman algo desde la bolsa de su madre. A los 48 días, se agarran perfectamente de los pezones, y siguen durmiendo con su madre. Registros fósiles Datan del Plioceno. Fragmentos de Chironectes subfósiles han sido descubiertos en el Holoceno de São Paulo, Brasil. También, hay especímenes fósiles del Pleistoceno Tardío-Reciente en depósitos de cuevas de Minas Gerais, Brasil; y del Plioceno Tardío en la provincia de Entre Ríos, Argentina. Subespecies * Chironectes minimus argyrodytes (Dickey,1928) '' * ''Chironectes minimus langsdorffi * Chironectes minimus minimus * Chironectes minimus panamensis Rol ecológico Véase también * Anexo:Cladograma Ameridelphia Referencias * IUCN: 2006, asesores: Grupo Especialista en marsupiales del Nuevo Mundo. 1996, id; 4671. Chironectes minimus, downloaded: 11 de mayo de 2006. Database entry includes justification for why this species is near threatened * Gardner, Alfred (16 de noviembre de 2005). En Wilson, D. E., y Reeder, D. M. (Eds.): Mammal Species of the World, 3ª ed., Johns Hopkins University Press, 4-5. ISBN 0-8018-8221-4. Enlaces externos * http://www.knowyoursto.com/didelphidae/chironectes.html Categoría:Mamíferos de Costa Rica